


То, что нас разделяет

by timmy_failure



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-30
Updated: 2009-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"И, встретившись, пошли мы вдоль границы, чтоб каменной стеной замкнуться вновь".</p>
            </blockquote>





	То, что нас разделяет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [That which divides us](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9350) by harusamemosuke. 



> mirror archive copy [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/33950).

_"Я известил соседа за холмом,_  
И, встретившись, пошли мы вдоль границы,  
Чтоб каменной стеной замкнуться вновь".  1

Америка помнит, как появилась стена в Берлине. Помнит, как подошёл и положил на неё руку, запоминая крепко-накрепко. Эту стену возвели наспех, отрезая друг от друга соседей, родных и любимых. Альфред помнит, как хотел разобрать её, камень за камнем.

Хоть он и знал, что с той стороны Ивана не будет.

И он оставляет всё как есть. Уходит и занимается другими делами. Его президент убит. Начинается космическая гонка, и его люди ходят по Луне. Революции и мятежи волной катятся по земному шару, а стена всё стоит и стоит.

Он видит Россию после собрания Объединённых Наций и заводит беседу, казалось бы, совсем незначительную, прежде чем упомянуть стену.

— Как там сказал один из твоих поэтов? _"Сосед хорош, когда забор хороший"_ , да?

Америка решает промолчать о снайперских вышках на восточной стороне и об отчётах о людях, сбегающих в Берлин. Он вспоминает колючую проволоку и и изувеченную плоть, пропитанную кровью землю и бездействие. 2

И опять уходит.

Потом они видятся снова, снова разговаривают, а стена всё так же стоит. А потом в его офис приходит новый президент, его глаза сверкают и он делает ошибку за ошибкой, но почему-то всё налаживается. Он облекает в слова то, о чём думал Америка с того самого дня, как увидел возвышающуюся преграду.

России не нравится этот президент-ковбой. На следующем собрании Россия холоден и предпочитает занять оборонительную позицию. Разговоры бесполезны, Америка злится донельзя.

— Это бред, — говорит он.  
— Если ты отказываешься понимать причину, то ничего не поделаешь.  
— Я не про это. Я про ту проклятую строчку, которую ты продекламировал тогда. Про "сосед хорош, когда забор хороший".  
— Не понимаю...  
— Конечно, чёрт возьми, не понимаешь, конечно. Если бы понимал, вспомнил бы и продолжение стиха.

Он уходит.

_"Ведь нужно знать пред тем, как ограждаться,  
Что ограждается и почему"._

Два года спустя стена падает. Он смотрит, как она разваливается, он рад и встревожен. Стоящий по ту сторону Россия становится для него настоящим сюрпризом.

— Я думал, ты будешь в Москве. Это же внутренняя проблема.

Иван улыбается странной улыбкой, словно принимая неизбежное будущее.  
— Внутренняя. Но это же… Историческое событие? Мне показалось, что стоит присутствовать лично.

На минуту повисает неловкая пауза. Затем Альфред смотрит в сторону.

— Смотри, кусок стены ещё стоит. Пойдём, разберём его?  
— Надеюсь, ты понимаешь разницу между "присутствовать" и "соучаствовать"? Если мои боссы узнают...

Америка закатывает глаза.  
— Забудь, тогда, — он старательно давит в себе разочарование.

Иван шумно втягивает воздух, задерживает дыхание, затем вздыхает.  
— Надеюсь, ничего страшного не случится. Но только чуть-чуть. И никому ни слова, — добавляет он почти строго.

Альфред фыркает и хватает Ивана за запястье, таща Россию за собой.  
— Как будто мне кто-то поверит.

_"И каждый словно тешился игрой_  
На стороне своей. И вдруг мы вышли  
Туда, где и ограда ни к чему". 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. "Починка стены", автор Р. Фрост, перевод М. Зенкевича.  
> 2\. "17 августа 1962 года скончался Петер Фехтер на пограничном переходе от потери крови, после того как по нему открыли огонь пограничники ГДР."


End file.
